This invention relates to antibiotic derivatives of apramycin and intermediates in the synthesis therefor. In particular, it relates to apramycin derivatives in which the 7'-amino group is derivatized by a C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 -alkyl group; and the pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof.
Apramycin is used as a veterinary antibiotic (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,691,279, 3,853,709 and 3,876,767) and has the following structure: ##STR1##
It is known in the art that substitution on various positions of the aminoglycoside rings may increase the activity relative to the parent aminoglycoside, especially against bacteria resistant to the parent aminoglycoside. Some recent substituted-apramycin derivatives, in which the 1, 3 and 2'-amino groups were derivatized, have been recently reported by Herbert A. Kirst, Brenda A. Truedell and John E. Toth in Tetrahedron Letters, vol. 22, pp 295-298 (1981).
The apramycin derivatives of the instant application are modified on the 7'-amino group and possess broad-spectrum antibiotic activity while differing in structure from the aforementioned compounds and other compounds previously disclosed in the art.